Fulfilled
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: Sequel to "Interrupted"  please read that first, or you will be confused .  There is still something to be done, three words that need to be said, and a question that must be answered.  For the sake of everyone's future and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Nearly every day at the Von Trapp villa spent as governess, Maria was woken up by one of the children. Nine out of ten times it would be either Marta or Gretl. Her first morning back at the villa, it was by both of them.

It was a good thing that Maria managed to wake up by the sound of the door flying open and not by two tiny bodies jumping onto her bed and subsequently onto her.

"Fraulein Maria! Fraulein Maria!"

"Hooray, you're still here!"

"Well, of course I'm still here, sillies!" said Maria, still half-clouded by sleep in all her senses, but hugging the little ones back just as fiercely as they were hugging her. When she managed to rub all of the sleep out of her eyes, she gasped to see the remaining five children coming into the room as well, all looking relieved that she was there. Now feeling more awake, she motioned for the rest to come one the bed as well.

"Listen, everyone," she said, looking at each child in their pajamas. "I don't want you to fear that I will disappear again like that. Because I never will do that again, I promise you that. I don't plan on going anywhere."

The look of relief and happiness that appeared on each child's face was like a weight lifted off Maria's heart.

"That's very nice to hear, Fraulein. Now come, children, time to get dressed."

All seven children turned around in surprise to see their father, fully dressed for the day, leaning against the open doorway. They each in turn got up to greet him, either with a hug or an exclamation before rushing to their rooms.

Maria's reaction was to bite back a gasp, blush, and feel her heartbeat go faster. The way he was looking and smiling at her told her that what had happened last night was no dream. When they had parted for the night, all that had been said was "good night" and nothing more had happened beyond secret smiles.

"Fraulein Maria, why are you blushing?"

This question snapped Maria out of her musings; naturally, it came from Brigitta, who was lingering behind. As she got out of bed and, as quickly as she could, put on her robe, she replied, "Well, Brigitta, your father took me by surprise and any woman would blush to be seen by a man in just a nightgown." Oh, it took a lot for her to say that out loud, especially when the Captain's eyes were on her.

Unfortunately, Brigitta, highly intelligent but being only ten, did not take the hint. "But the night of the thunderstorm, Fraulein, when Father came in, you didn't blush."

She glanced briefly at the Captain, who had subtlely covered his very amused smile. Now all she wanted to do was crawl under the bed. Thankfully, she found some courage at seeing his amusement and got some of her spark back. "Well, I was in trouble then and didn't think about that." _But God knows I did once you children left the room._

The Captain could not help but chuckle silently at her answer, but thankfully took pity on her. "Enough, Brigitta, now let's leave Fraulein Maria some privacy so you can get dressed. I believe you know that curiosity is a dangerous thing, don't you?"

Remembering the lecture she and her sisters had gotten from their father last night after being caught spying, Brigitta guiltily replied, "Yes, Father," and left.

Before following her, the Captain looked at Maria. She still was blushing, clutching her robe tight around her. Her annoyance at his amusement was still evident, but she did fight a smile as she mouthed, "Thank you."

He smiled that dangerous half-smile, mouthed, "You're welcome" in return, and Maria could have sworn he gave a small wink* before walking away.

Once he was gone, Maria shut the door and leaned against it, a hand going to her head. _Sometimes I think that man will be the death of my sanity._

* * *

><p><em>*Just remember the part in the movie after she is called Mother for the first time, she looks at her husband and what does he do? I swear, I melt, every time.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Maria opened the doors to her wardrobe to decide what dress to wear for the day. While she did not have as many options as some women, she was able to choose a dress that suited the activities planned for the day. There were simpler, stronger dresses for days spent outside or travelling, and lighter, more pretty ones for easy and important days. She would choose one of the latter dresses for today.

But in this case, she was not thinking of the children when she chose her dress; she had just come back, unexpectedly, and did not have any solid plans made yet beyond the usual study hours.

No, when she chose the dress she had worn the night of the ball, it was for one unconscious reason: she wanted to look pretty for the Captain.

Maria arrived last at the table for breakfast, which had only happened her first night at the villa. But she wasn't late, which was a relief. Not wanting more curious questions from the children – aka Brigitta – she avoided looking at the Captain as she passed him on the way to her seat. "Good morning, everyone!"

The children all greeted her enthusiastically and with radiant smiles; Marta and Gretl even got up from their seats to kiss her. None had yet gotten over the happiness of having their beloved governess back. Neither had their father, but he merely conveyed his happiness by giving her a very warm look when she finally had the nerve to make eye contact with him.

"Fraulein, will you say grace for us?" asked the Captain.  
>"Of course, sir," replied Maria. But before she could begin the prayer, Gretl made an observation.<p>

"But Father, the Baroness has not yet come down!"

The Captain chose to unfold his napkin and place it on his lap as he carefully answered his youngest child. "Well, Gretl, the Baroness is no longer here. She returned to Vienna last night; Max drove her."

Safe to say, the children were a bit surprised but even more curious. After all, only yesterday their father had said she would be their new mother. "When will she be coming back, Father?" asked Liesl.

"I'm afraid never," said the Captain casually. "We've called off our engagement."

Maria watched as all of the children did their best to hide their joy and relief – she couldn't deny to herself that she felt the same – and tried to look polite and sad for their father. They all apologized to him in some way, trying to sound convincing.

Maria could see the Captain fighting his own amused smile at their attempts to feel sorry before he replied. "That's all right, children. It just wasn't meant to be. Now, Fraulein, I believe we should start breakfast."

They exchanged a smile before Maria lowered her head to pray. Everyone else had smiles on their faces as they kept their heads lowered, hiding them.

After that, breakfast progressed pleasantly and happily. The children talked quite enough for the two adults, who ate silently and sometimes shared shy glances and smiles at the other.

It was near the end of breakfast that Gretl made another of her observations. "You know something, Father?"

The Captain looked at his baby girl with an indulgent smile. "What might that be, Gretl?"

"Now that the Baroness is gone, you should marry Fraulein Maria!"

What happened next was the most comical event to ever happen at that table, and considering all of the pranks on former governesses. Instantly the Captain and Maria began making the most comical noises, the former from choking on his coffee and the latter from choking on her orange juice. Both hid their flaming faces in their napkins, while the five oldest children couldn't help but giggle at this sight, trying to surpress outright laughter. They had seen Fraulein Maria be less than prim many times, but their father? This was priceless. Gretl looked incredibly curious and concerned as to why a rather smart and logical observation on her part should result in such a reaction. Marta looked extremely thoughtful.

"Fraulein Maria, are you all right?" asked Gretl, hoping she would not get in trouble.

"Yes, darling, I'm just fine," said Maria, in a rather breathless voice. Her face still very red, she bent down and kissed Gretl's brow reassuringly.

"Well, I think that's enough breakfast for today," said the Captain in a similar voice, rising from his chair. "To the study room, everyone, time for lessons."

For once the children did not groan. The five oldest hurriedly rushed out, their hands covering their mouths, so they could get to a place where they could let their laughter out at seeing their father in that state for the first time in their lives. Maria and Gretl, trailed behind, Maria holding Gretl's hand. As she left the dining room, Maria realized that Marta was not following them. Turning around, she found the seven-year-old standing by her father and looking up at him. "Father, may I speak with you?" she asked in her tiny voice.

"Of course, sweetheart," replied her father, a bit surprised but very loving. Marta was perhaps the least demanding child, being so shy, and Maria knew that the Captain took particular pleasure in his time with her. "Let's go for a walk."

Taking his daughter's hand, the Captain looked at Maria for confirmation that was all right, and she nodded with a smile.

Maria then led Gretl into the schoolroom to join her siblings, but Maria's mind was racing, whirling, and quite far away because of that one word Gretl had spoken:

_Marry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Ah, what would those two do without the children? Hope that provided a little laugh for you wonderful readers!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Fraulein Maria? Are you all right?"

The sound of Louisa's voice brought Maria back to reality from her thoughts. She snapped her gaze from the window onto the thirteen-year-old blonde, who was surveying her with curiosity and some worry. Usually, it was Brigitta who was the observant one, but not during study hours – the books had her full attention then.

"Yes, Louisa, I'm all right," said Maria, getting up from her seat at the front of the room. "I'm just going to get a little fresh air. You'll all be all right?"

All of the children nodded, and Liesl moved to sit next to Gretl to help her with her letters, taking Maria's usual place. None of the children objected to her leaving the room for a while; Maria often did this when they were so engrossed in their studies that they did not need supervision. Though they were a high-spirited and high-energy bunch, they had been raised to behave themselves and the importance of education.

And right now, Maria was very grateful for these facts, for she really did need a few moments to herself now. Ever since Gretl's little "observation" at breakfast, she felt like her nerves were over-sensitized. She needed to calm down and think about some things.

Stepping outside onto the terrace, she already felt a little better to be in the fresh air. Looking to the left, she could see the most adorable sight some distance away. The Captain and Marta were walking back to the house, hand in hand. His head and gaze were pointed at her, as if listening intently, and the little girl was looking up at her father as she spoke.

The sight warmed Maria's heart, but she also felt a little stab in her heart as well. Her parents had died when she was younger even than Gretl; of the few memories that she had of her parents, there were more of her mother than her father. The one vivid memory she had of her father was a precious thing indeed, and having that made it just a touch painful to see the two figures some distance away. That was something she would never have again.

Refusing to go down that memory path, Maria quietly slipped out of their sight, unwilling to interrupt their private moment, and headed to her favorite tree by the lake. She had climbed it on more than one occasion when she'd had a moment to herself, and had never before felt self-conscious about it. But now…

Well, she climbed up anyway. But conscious that she was wearing one of her nicest dresses, Maria only settled on the lowest strong branch, a safe distance above the ground that she could easily jump down and not break anything if she landed the right way.

Maria sat easily on the branch and idly swung her legs back and forth. And when she felt one of her shoes flying off, she gave a very unladylike scowl that surprised her. She hadn't realized the frustration that she felt until that moment, a frustration that had arisen from the moment she'd choked on her orange juice.

Sighing, Maria braced her hands on the branch and looked up into the sunlit leaves above, fluttering in the breeze. Maria was a very innocent person, but that did not mean that she was naïve. Though she had spoken from her heart last night, telling the man she loved that she would gladly stay forever, Maria knew that this was not a simple situation. The summer she was not worried about – she'd been assigned to be governess to the children for the summer, this was her role. But what about once the children started school again? What would her role be then? Surely people would find that odd, to say the least, if not highly suspicious, of the governess staying on longer than she needed. Especially with this newfound understanding she and the Captain had come to and if they were going to explore that further.

And what would happen indeed if Gretl's suggestion came through? Was that even possible? The thought terrified the young woman as well as filling her with potential joy. But she knew, as happy as that would make her, it would be frowned upon. Looking at herself, she saw these things: dirt poor, hair too short, plain, unladylike, a failed postulant, farm and mountain girl, with as much knowledge about upper-class society as a penguin would know about the tropics. The Captain would certainly lose some credibility, if not his entire reputation and image, if he were involved with her. And what people said about him would come back to the children; that scared her most of all.

Frustrated by her thoughts, she gave a frustrated sigh and covered her eyes with her hand. She wasn't emotional, necessarily, just frustrated and scared.

Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on the tree trunk below her made her jump a little and brace both hands on the branch again, looking down. There stood the Captain, holding her lost shoe in his other hand, and looking up at her with amusement, concern, and something that made her heart warm. Suddenly she felt much more at ease. "Oh, hello!"

"Hello," he said, on a chuckle. "So the children weren't lying when they said you were a good tree climber."

"Oh, this is nothing," said Maria casually, motioning above her. "I've gone to the tops of higher trees than this many times. I just don't want to tear one of my favorite dresses right now."

"And yet one of your shoes flies off," said the Captain, smiling and holding up her white slipper. "It caught my eye as I told Marta to go join her siblings."

"_That _was an accident," said Maria, pretending to be annoyed but couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

Suddenly, the Captain looked somewhat shy – as he had last night – and lifted the slipper with one hand and motioning to her bare foot with the other. "May I?"

Her stomach filled with those familiar butterflies again and she nodded.

When the Captain's hand – his touch warm – gently grasped the back of her ankle, Maria felt her heart skip a beat. This was the most intimate touch from a man she had ever experienced in her life, completely inexperienced as she was. Growing up and hearing romantic tales, she had never expected to feel so much when a man touched her in this most unexpected place. When she thought of the word 'romantic,' a man touching her foot did not come to mind. Why then did she think of this as nothing but romantic?

As the the Captain slipped her slipper on and gave her ankle a caress before losing contact, Maria remembered Gretl's favorite fairy tale.*

_Ah. That explains it._

"May I come in?" he asked, motioning to the spot on the bench beside her.

Maria couldn't help it: she raised her eyebrows and asked, "Can you?" She immediately regretted it, though; that could easily sound like a jab on his age or his strictness that was a part of his upbringing.

But the Captain merely gave her a playful, challenging look, and climbed the short distance up the trunk to her branch, and sat close beside her.

What else could she do but laugh? "I never thought I would see you up in a tree!" she managed to gasp through her laughter.

The Captain smiled at the sight. When she had calmed down some, he said, "And what makes you think that?"

Maria paused for a moment before answering. "Well, the fact that I've never seen you without a tie and suit may have something to do with it."

She was smiling, but the Captain looked at her contemplatively, a bit seriously. He covered her hand that was between them with his own. "There is more to me that what I've presented, Maria. I want you to know me in a better way than that."

His voice had the quality of a low, rich bell. "I would be honored," she answer just as seriously back. She turned her hand upward and held his, which he held securely.

"Now, to one of the two reasons I came to find you now," he said, tilting his head a little to look more closely at her face. "Are you all right?"

She could tell from his tone of voice what he was talking about, and smiled. "Better now, thank you. Safe to say, your littlest one took us by surprise in an undignified way this morning, and I'm all right from that. I just wanted a few moments to myself to think…" She chose her words carefully, and took comfort in the fact that his expression showed he was listening. "For a long time, I thought my life was set. I knew the path I wanted to take in life, and I thought I was prepared for that. But God has a habit of suddenly twisting or breaking up that path into all new directions, and what can you do but trust in the fact that He will lead you home? By no means do I regret leaving the abbey, but I can't pretend not to be nervous, and a bit scared, of going down a path I never expected to take, no matter how much I want it."

Finished, Maria looked at the Captain, praying he would understand. And she breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded, and could see in his blue eyes that he did, indeed, understand.

Leaning forward, the Captain kissed her forehead gently, and Maria felt secure enough to lay her head on his shoulder. She felt him rest his cheek on her head, and their hands stayed joined.

"I want to be there for you, Maria," he said softly. "I don't want you to take your path in life alone, and I don't want to take my path alone anymore either."

Maria smiled to herself and squeezed his hand. In that moment, she knew that, no matter how much she worried, it would never matter to her anymore what other people thought, as long as she was with the people she loved.

A few moments of contented silence passed before Maria spoke. "What was the other reason you sought me out? You mentioned two."

"Ah, yes," said the Captain, and they both lifted their heads to look at each other; their hands remained joined. "Well, I wanted to both tell you something and ask you something. I wanted to tell you that dear Uncle Max will be arriving any minute for lunch. Later in the evening, he will be taking the children to a show of the Baird Puppets in town."

"Oh, they will love that!" said Maria. "They have so much fun with the puppets we have, they would love to see someone else do a show."

The Captain smiled, and got that shy look again. Seeing that look, Maria knew that whatever he was going to ask her she would not refuse.

"That leaves us free for the evening…May I take you out?"

Maria's cheeks went a pretty pink and nodded. The Captain smiled again. "Perhaps we should make sure the children have not blown up the schoolroom."

Maria laughed and nodded. She watched the Captain carefully climb down the tree and then, once his feet were settled on the ground, lift up his hands to her. She reached out and grasped his shoulders while he grasped her waist, making her drop easier, safer, and much more…Maria couldn't think of the right word, but it certainly wasn't bad. Her face flushed again, and so they walked back towards the house with joined hands.

Remembering something, Maria asked, "By the way, is Marta all right? What did she want to speak to you about?"

The Captain smiled rather cryptically at her. "Oh, she's just fine…and I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>*<em>I do feel bad I didn't add this particular element to my Cinderella story, so I add it now. :)<em>

**A/N: **_To those who wanted me to write the conversation between the Captain and Marta, I'm sorry this story is from Maria's POV only this time, just like the prequel. But you'll find out what they talked about soon enough! Keep reviewing :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I must say, I have found the best picture for my profile - take a good look at it and I'm sure you'll agree! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

After having his uneven three desserts after lunch and an afternoon nap, Max relieved Maria of her duty of looking after seven very excited children at about three o'clock. "Go and relax, my dear," he said, coming out onto the terrace.

"Thank you, Max," said Maria, getting up from her seat on the terrace with a smile. She looked back at the seven children who were currently playing a game of hide-and-seek tag. "Are you sure you can handle all seven of them on your own tonight?"

Max gasped and put a hand to his heart, looking dramatically offended. "You underestimate me, mademoiselle! If I can follow Georg into battle fearlessly, I can certainly handle his seven very talented offspring."

Maria laughed and lifted her hands in surrender. "All right, you've made your point."

Max stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Have a wonderful time tonight, Maria, and don't worry; the sailor will be on his best behavior."

Maria fought back the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks and just nodded as she bid Max to have a wonderful time tonight, too.

Upon arriving in her room, Maria found a note on the foot of her bed. She did not recognize the elegant yet masculine handwriting, but knew instantly who it must belong to. Picking up the note, she read:

_Meet me in the front hall at half past six. All I will tell you is that we will be outdoors for the evening._

So she had quite a bit of time ahead of her. She smiled as she read the note, the idea of being outside for what promised to be as beautiful an evening as last night.

Now, what to wear? The answer came to her instantly.

* * *

><p>Maria used the free hours she had mending and finishing her original party dress as much as possible.<p>

The day after the "Edelweiss incident," as she thought of it, the Captain had given her a new fabric for herself, to make "something for the party to wear." Of course, she would not be an official guest and wear a gown; she would be with the children, who would only stay for the early part of the party and out of the way, as well.

Unfortunately, Maria had not found the time to finishing the dress; she'd barely been able to make the basic dress. The seven children she looked after took up so much of her time, along with them begging her to fix their own nice clothes in time for the party. So, in the end, Maria had chosen the dress she had worn today, with the pretty flower-print skirt and sleeves.

Thinking about it now, Maria realized that his gift of this fabric had been unnecessary at best. After all, she had not been a guest but the governess, staying with the children the entire time they were there, almost out of sight. The dress she had worn that night and today had been perfectly acceptable.

So, in a way, his gift of this fabric had been unnecessary, just a pure act of kindness. Her heart warmed as her fingers stroked her now finished dress she was wearing in front of her mirror. The fabric was like silk, a very light lilac color. The skirt, ending just below her knees, was flowing and moved prettily with the slightest movement. From the waist up the fabric was fitted to her form perfectly.

But with as much work she had put into the dress in this extra time, she'd had no time to put in the sleeves she'd intended to make. The neckline was square and wider than any other neckline she had, but the straps on her shoulders were not thin either, so her modest nature was not rattled.

Even still, Maria decided to pull out a precious possession to wear. From her bedside table drawer she pulled out one of the two possessions she had inherited from her mother. On one side lay the pearl rosary she prayed with every day, and what she pulled out was a shawl. This shawl was not, however, made of wool or fleece or even fabric. She called it the "spider web shawl" with good reason: it was made of many silver-white threads intricately and beautifully weaved loosely, giving the illusion of a beautiful, gleaming spider web. It would be perfect with her dress this evening.

Looking at the clock on her wall, Maria saw it was one minute to half past six. It was time. Taking a deep breath, she took a full look at herself in the mirror. Already she was blushing. _You have nothing to be afraid of, _she thought when she felt her heart fluttering rapidly.

Then she realized this feeling wasn't fear; it was excitement and anticipation.

* * *

><p>Coming to the stairs, Maria looked over the railing to see the Captain standing waiting for her, his back to the staircase and his hands behind his back. He had changed into an elegant grey suit that she had not seen him wear before.<p>

He must have heard her steps as she walked down the stairs, for before she was all the way down, the Captain turned to face Maria. She saw his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly, as if on a silent gasp. Her cheeks flushed self-consciously. Her first thought was that she should have worn something with sleeves (even with the shawl, but that was pretty transparent, being made of loosely-woven threads), but then she got a better look at his eyes. They were so warm, the expression in them. Maria was quickly learning that, though he was generally a private and reserved man who kept his emotions and impulses in check, one could learn a lot of truth by those blue eyes.

Stepping off the last step, Maria addressed him self-consciously. "Is this all right? For where we're going, I mean? Because I really have no clue and…" _Just stop, you already sound stupid._

But the Captain brushed away all such thoughts when he brushed his lips against her warm cheek and whispered in her ear, "Perfect."

Maria closed her eyes, smiled, and leant her cheek against his for a moment, thinking, _I think I'll have a lovely time tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Maria relished the sensation of being in a car; as awful as that seemed, it had been years, literally since she had been in one. A crowded bus was one thing, a nice car with the Captain was another. She could smell both the nice leather from the car seats and that smell she had always smelt since last night when with him, some kind of aftershave or cologne.

The young woman relished in two sensations on their car ride. The first was that feeling of being in an open car that was so unfamiliar to her. She reveled in the sensation of the warm night air rushing above her head and past her, and frequently leaned her head out the side to revel in the sensation. Closing her eyes, she imagined she was flying, but she wasn't alone.

The second sensation she relished in was being able to look at the Captain so close while his attention was on the road. He drove with one hand, at ease behind the wheel, but she could see the fingers of his free left hand were restless. That triggered her memory.

"Are you all right, Captain?" asked Maria kindly.

The Captain looked at her, almost surprised, before turning his eyes back on the road. "Of course, what makes you think otherwise?"

Maria knew she had to finish what she started, so she explained, "Well, it's just…your left hand…I recall you shaking your hand and fingers like that on other occasions when you seemed…uncomfortable."

The Captain gave Maria another surprised look, then was silent for a few moments as he drove. She started to fear she had embarrassed herself, but then the Captain started to laugh. "You could give Brigitta a run for her money, Maria. Remind me never to underestimate your powers of observation." He stayed in deep thought for a while.

Before anything else could be said, the Captain turned the wheel and pulled up at what appeared to be a restaurant, but all of the tables were outdoors, right by the lake. The area was lit with many colorful lamps hanging from the trees. "Oh, how beautiful!" exclaimed Maria as the Captain turned off the ignition. With the motor off, she could hear the distant sound of a small orchestra playing music.

The Captain smiled and got out of the car, walking around to the other side to open Maria's door for her. She gladly put her hand in the one he offered her. "Thank you," she said, not objecting when he did not let go of her hand as they walked to their destination.

"Hello," the Captain greeted the waiter at the front podium. "Table for two, under Von Trapp?"

"Ah yes, of course, right this way please." The tall waiter led them to a table near the lake, seated for two. Ever the gentleman, Georg pulled out Maria's chair for her before the waiter had the chance to, making Maria smile. They were brought water and menus immediately before being left alone.

"Have you been here before?" asked Maria, after examining her menu. "I don't know what to choose, it all looks so good!"

The Captain smiled at her enthusiasm. He'd chosen this restaurant, not only for it's location and outdoor element, but also because they made traditional and simple Austrian dishes, which were always delicious. "Yes, I've been here before, and I can assure you that the cooks here are excellent. Order anything you want."

She smiled at him as their waiter came to take their orders.

Throughout their meal, they talked. It seemed they could have sat there talking all night and still not run out of topics to talk about. Maria felt as if she were talking to an old friend, it was that easy. When their food came, the conversation ceased for a time as they both ate, and their dessert of delicious apple strudel put both in an even better mood than they had already been in, which was saying something.

The sun was about four fingers above the horizon when their meal was finished. The small orchestra began to play a new, dreamy song. Before she knew it, the Captain had gotten up and was standing before her, his hand outstretched. "Care to dance?"

"All right," said Maria, her heart beginning to pound as she put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Already she knew that this dance would be the same in some ways to their Laendler dance, but in more ways different.

For instance, even in the last part of the Laendler dance, the Captain had not held her this close, with his arm wrapped securely around her waist and his thumb caressing it through the fabric. In his left hand he held her right hand, caressing the back of it with his other thumb. Their chests were almost touching, they were that close. And this dance had not real set steps, and Maria was more than happy to allow Georg to take the lead in this.

"Explain something to me, please," she said.

"Hmm?" said the Captain, not taking his eyes from hers as they slowly swayed.

"I've heard from both Baroness Schraeder and Herr Detweiler on separate occasions that you are the type of man who had to be either forced, coerced or blackmailed into dancing with anybody."

The Captain chuckled. "Max has been reading the dictionary," he remarked, causing Maria to giggle. "But the description is accurate. I never had a great love of dancing growing up, especially when I stepped on the toes of all of my unfortunate partners. Many times I think *I'm the worst dancer in the world."

"Could've fooled me,*" said Maria, smiling. "In the now two times we have danced, you haven't once stepped on my toes." She glanced down at her feet. "Or are you warning me now?"

The Captain chuckled. "Do not worry, I exaggerate. I was brought up learning how to dance, and I do know what I'm doing after many misplaced steps and lots of experience. But I can't say that I ever derived pleasure from dancing at parties."

"Why not?"

"I suppose it just boils down to the fact that I never really enjoy myself at parties and balls. My idea of a good time is in less formal and much more quiet and deserted settings.

Maria nodded, having a feeling that would be the reason. "Then why did you dance with me at the party if you don't like dancing? You asked me, not the other way around. And why do it now?"

The Captain gave her a very fond smile and absently placed their joined hands over his heart. "There are several reasons for the Laendler. One, as fun as it was to watch you and Kurt dance with that odd difference in height, I thought it best to intervene and show the children how my favorite Austrian dance is really danced. Second, it was not in the crowded ballroom full of gossiping guests, but amongst my family only. Third – and this is the same reason I'm dancing with you now – it's a way to be close to you."

Maria was very touched, and, for a moment, was tempted to tell him he didn't have to dance with her to be close to her. This temptation made her blush, bite her tongue, and rest her head on his shoulder, letting him take full control of the last steps in their dance. What was this man doing to her?

The music ended but the Captain kept Maria close to him, not changing their positions. She felt his breath on her ear before he whispered, "Are you all right?"

Something in his tone made Maria lift her head and look him in the eye. She saw it there too: nervousness and compassion. Any fear she had felt by her temptation vanished. Because she trusted him completely. "Yes," she said with certainty.

He seemed to be put back at ease as well, because his eyes softened and he smiled at her. But, perhaps remembering that they were in public, did nothing else. Instead, Georg broke contact with her (except their hands) and led her back to their table. After leaving the payment, he took her hand again and said, "Come with me."

Maria could only let herself be led away from the tables to a path that led along the lake, the sun almost touching the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>*Quoting Christopher Plummer and Julie Andrews between the astrics*<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

The Captain had led Maria down the path by the lake until they had come to a pretty little play park surrounded by trees but right by the lake in full view. There wasn't much there in the clearing: two swings, a spiral slide and a see-saw, but with lots of space to run around and some benches for parents and park-goers to sit.

"Do Marta and Gretl know about this place?" asked Maria, smiling at the sight.

The Captain nodded. "One of Marta's friends from school had told her about it, and after the rowboat incident, she asked if I would take Gretl and her there when I asked what they would like to do on our day together."

"Oh, so that's where you went that day!" said Maria. After the rowboat incident, the Captain had taken days off from his work to spend completely with his children. "Both Marta and Gretl told me it was a secret where they went."

The Captain chuckled. "I certainly wouldn't have minded if they had told you." He led her two the two swings and they each sat on one of them, looking at the setting sun. She saw the Captain remove his gray jacket and tie, tossing them on the ground beside him.

Following his lead, Maria let her shawl drop from her shoulders to fall around her arms, and kicked her shoes off to let her toes play in the sand. "I suppose they loved having made this memory with their father and didn't want to share it quite yet."

The Captain sighed and looked into his lap. "I will never take my children's love for granted again, or anything else for that matter." His tone was resolute.

Maria looked at his profile with compassion. "I've told you before: there's still time. They want so much to be close to you, and now you are letting them be. They love you, and they know how much you love them and why you did what you did in your grief. Just be glad that you have that time…" Her voice drifted and now her own gaze fell to her lap.

She felt his gaze on her. "The children told me that you lost your parents. Can I ask what happened?"

Maria nodded and said calmly but with an echo of the old pain, "There was a flu epidemic in our village. They died within a few days of each other. I was four."

She heard the Captain give a deep and pained sigh before he said, "I'm so sorry."

A movement in her peripheral vision caused her to turn her head. She smiled slightly at what she saw. "You're doing it again."

The Captain's pained and compassionate expression turned to confusion. "Doing what?"

In response, Maria pointed to his left hand. Indeed, the fingers were restless. He gave an embarrassed laugh as he looked at them. "Tell me when you have seen me do this before, besides earlier in the car."

Maria thought back, looking at the setting sun. "Once when I was on the staircase, soaking wet, and you apologized; another time last night, when you found me by the gazebo."

The Captain nodded. "My theory is correct then."

"What theory?"

"I believe I did this on those occasions when I had the urge to reach out and touch you, comfort you, in some way, but felt I had no right to."

Maria gave him a small smile and placed her hand in his left hand. "Better?"

He raised her hand and kissed her palm, returning the gesture she had given him last night. "Yes." Suddenly his eyes turned playful. "First or favorite?"

Her eyes widened as she smiled. "You know that game?"

"The children introduced me to it, said it was how you all got to know each other. So I gladly played it with all of them."

"All right…first."

"First day in the world."

Maria laughed. "My mother told me I came into the world on the eighth of December on a train. My mother was on a train coming back from Vienna and I suppose the movement of the train excited me so much I decided to make a grand entrance."

The Captain laughed heartily at the story. "Why am I not surprised?"

Maria couldn't help but laugh with him. "And what about yours?"

"March the eighteenth. I was not born on a train but I was born in my family's house by one of the lakes of Salzkalmergut."

Maria nodded. "First or favorite?"

"Favorite."

"Favorite…color."

There was no hesitation. "Blue."

Maria smiled. "That doesn't surprise me."

"And why is that?"

Maria shrugged. "It's a lovely color, in any shade. It's the color of the sky and sea." She finished on a smile. "And your eyes."

He chuckled. "I do not spend hours looking in the mirror at my eyes – I'd much rather be looking at yours.

Of course she blushed.

They continued playing the childlike game, laughing and blushing sometimes at the answers. They swung idly back and forth on the swings, holding hands, like two teenagers.

Eventually, the Captain asked Maria her favorite game to play with the children. She said the first thing that she could think of. "Hide and seek, probably."

The Captain nodded. "That is a fun game. And I'm told the children always find you fairly quickly."

"Oh, that's only because Marta and Gretl always want me to help them find their siblings, but I could make myself invisible if I really wanted to." Her eyes sparkled with mischief and confidence.

The Captain's eyes turned just as daring. "Prove it," he said before covering his eyes and beginning to count. Smiling, Maria immediately got up and ran to find a hiding spot as quietly as she could. She settled for behind a berry bush near the trees as the Captain finished his countdown.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he called, and Maria felt a thrill shoot down her spine. She covered her mouth to keep from giggling as she crouched as low as she could behind the bush.

But after a while, Maria soon ceased to hear the sound of his footsteps. Confused, she risked rising a bit to peek over the bush to find him.

Then a voice said from behind her, "Got you."

She didn't think, she only acted: she shrieked in surprise and ran like hell.

The chase was on, and neither could stop smiling. Both were laughing, and Maria sometimes shrieked when he came too close. Somewhere in the chase, her spiderweb shawl flew off and landed on the ground. Eventually, though, she felt his hand snatch her wrist and they both tumbled onto the soft grass beside each other. Neither could stop laughing.

Maria raised a hand to her head as she regained her breath. How amazing it was, how the childlike things in life were so simple that they allowed your mind to just be free and joyful.

She turned her head to look at the Captain, lying beside her. For the first time, she was seeing a new side of him. The side without the blazer and tie. The side where he could comfortably sit on a swing and even play hide-and-seek with her. A side where he was looking back at her with a new intensity that made her breath, so newly regained, disappear for a moment.

Not breaking eye contact with her, the Captain turned on his side, propped up on his elbow, now looking down at her, very close. Maria was not afraid; she trusted him.

"First or favorite?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Um…" Her mind was a little slow at first, his smell making it numb. "First."

"First kiss."

She blushed, and glanced away shyly. "If you mean what I think you mean…haven't had it yet."

The Captain looked a little surprised in the light of twilight. "Really? Why?"

Maria shrugged, becoming even more light-headed when she could feel his breath on her face; it smelt of his strawberry dessert. "The requirements were never filled."

"And what were those requirements?" he asked. With his free hand he stroked the nearly bare skin of her shoulder.

"Well," her voice was becoming more breathy. "Location and time don't matter. He just had to be a man I was in love with, and who was in love with me in return."

His hand rose from her shoulder to her neck, leaning just a little closer to her. "And you never even came close?"

Looking up at his forehead, she saw a lock of his dark hair had tumbled forward. Without thinking twice, she reached up and smoothed it back; she found her courage. "I'd like to think I came close last night, but I don't know…"

Her voice stopped as he placed a finger to her mouth. He leaned even further down and removed his finger. Maria thought she might burst.

"Believe me, you did," he breathed, just before he touched her lips with his for the first time.

And everything else just disappeared for a while to Maria; everything but him. And she felt like all she needed and would ever need was him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Only one chapter left, my faithful readers; keep an eye out and keep reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

At first, all the Captain did was barely touch her lips with his, teasing her and sending tingles through her body. Then the kiss began, and Maria just closed her eyes, welcoming this new bliss.

His lips were softer than she would have expected, and warm too. As he pressed his lips more firmly to hers, his hand that had been at her neck rose to cup her cheek, holding her head steady.

Maria was lost, as if under a spell. Her senses could only feel him: his smell, the heat radiating from his body so close, the soft touch of his hand and the warmth of his lips on hers. But through that haze, one thing rang clear as a joyous bell in her mind: he loved her as much as she loved him.

Her heart overflowing, her lips responded to his; hesitantly at first from inexperience but then more firmly. Her hand, which had just brushed back a lock of his dark hair, she allowed to sink into that hair. Her heart purred at it's thick softness, and the heat of him beneath her fingers.

This touch seemed to ignite something in the Captain, for a growl came from the back of his throat. His hand slipped to the back of her head into her own hair, bringing her head even closer to his. As her free hand came up to join its mate in his hair, the Captain's lips softened and left hers.

Maria was sure her lips had never felt so cold before once his had left hers. Once her spell-like haze had cleared somewhat, she opened her eyes to find his face hovering above hers, looking at her. She was surprised to see something akin to fear mixed with his passion. As if he were afraid he had taken a step too far. It was, after all, her first kiss.

_And it was so wonderful…_

Wanting to assuage his fears, Maria let her hands slide from his hair to gently cup his cheeks. She felt no fear, only love, when she spoke to him. "It's all right, Georg. I love you."

It was the first time she had ever called him by his first name, and they both knew it. The name had come so naturally to her tongue, and she said it like it was the most beautiful name in the world, and to her it was now. Her breath caught in her throat as Georg's eyes filled with emotion. But she didn't have long to look, for suddenly his lips were on hers again, kissing her almost desperately. And this time, Maria felt no hesitation and kissed him back just as powerfully, holding his face to hers.

Vaguely, Maria felt his free arm wrap around her back. When she felt Georg pulling them both to sit up on the ground, their lips parted and she looked at him. He looked both nervous and resolute.

"Maria," he said.

"Yes?"

Georg took a deep breath, and took her hands in his, holding them tight as if for strength, but keeping his gaze on her. "Maria," he began again, "did you mean it last night when you said you would stay with us, with me, forever?"

"Yes, I did," she answered, wondering why he would question her. Didn't she just tell him she loved him? Was she missing something here?

His eyes shifted from nervous and resolute to tender and hopeful. "Would you stay forever as my wife?"

Maria's eyes widened and her lips opened in a silent gasp. At last, an answer to her biggest worry: where did she go from here with him? Georg wanted to marry her, legally and religiously too, become one with her in every possible way. But before she could give her honest answer, Maria knew she needed to voice her last insecurity, or it would grow like a fungus inside her and perhaps cause her to do something she would regret.

"Are you sure? Really sure? I know the children need a mother, but I also know what an important man you are, and your actions reflect your reputation and that of the children. I'm a dirt-poor failed postulant and the governess, I have no experience with the upper class, and I don't want to hurt yours or the children's standing or reputation by making some mistake by just being who I am or –"

She got no further because he gave her a brief but powerful kiss that silenced her. He looked at her with a mixture of amusement, pleading, and love. "Maria, for all we know, the Anschluss could happen tomorrow or the war we all know is coming could break out all over Europe. What are class standing and reputation among arrogant snobs when compared to things like that, or what we have for each other? Absolutely nothing. All that matters to me are the children and you. And I do not want to marry you because of our children; they've considered you a mother from day one.

"I want to marry you because I love you, more in love with you than I ever thought I could fall, after all that I have been through. I don't want to imagine a future without you, for it certainly wouldn't be happy or complete. I will beg you if I have to, Maria; I don't think I can bear losing you again. Please…will you marry me?"

By now tears were streaming down Maria's face. Her path was clear now, and she was so happy. She smiled and squeezed his hands back, saying in a choked voice, "You don't have to beg, Georg, of course I'll marry you!"

In a split second, their arms were around each other and were holding each other tightly, clinging for life and joy. She cried into his neck. When she felt Georg's body shudder beneath her hands on his back, and something wet on her own neck, she held him even tighter.

* * *

><p>What a surprise: when the couple came home, all seven of their children were up and waiting for them, wanting to know where in the world had they been.<p>

Georg, exasperated but only half-serious, looked to the ceiling and said, "What am I going to do with you all?"

Maria just chuckled, embarrassed, keeping her hands behind her back.

But the children were persistent; they wanted to know. So, after a conferring look between the two of them, Maria took Georg's left hand with her right, and showed her newly-ringed left hand to seven now ecstatic children. They all came at Maria like a tsunami, wanting to hug her.

Well, almost all. Over Kurt's head, Maria caught a glimpse of Marta hugging her father tightly, and him picking her up, holding her just as tightly back.

* * *

><p>"Is Marta all right? Really?" asked Maria, after they'd <em>finally <em>managed to put the children to bed and sleeping.

Georg smiled and nodded. "She's happy I was able to keep my promise to her."

"Promise?"

His smile widened a bit. "Apparently, Gretl's uncannily brilliant observation at breakfast this morning got her thinking and gave her the courage to ask me for her deepest wish. Not only did she ask if I would marry you, she also asked if we could love each other so we would be happy as well as her and her siblings. Knowing my feelings and intentions for you, and knowing that she is the only one of my children who can keep a secret, I promised her that I would do all in my power to make that happen for all our sakes."

Maria was surprised and so touched. She let out a sound between a laugh and a sob before burying her face in his chest, hugging him tight round his middle.

His hands soothingly stroked her back and head. "What is it, love?" he murmured compassionately.

"I have a family," was all she said, with all of the emotion in her.

For a long time, they just held each other; nothing else needed to be said in their gratitude to God and happiness in their love.


End file.
